


A Moment Revisited

by Aikyo10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Sex and Fluff. In the Far future, the boys come home and celebrate their Anniversary. Or least Lance tries!Based of littlecofiegirl tumblr.  Her comic, her permissionHer Comic may NOT follow this fic.





	A Moment Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecofiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlecofiegirl).



Keith walked to the castle hot springs barefoot and wrapped in a robe. Lance had been watching Keith for awhile now but from a distance. Lance knew every high beam and hiding spot in this palace. Heights had never bothered him and neither did the threat of falling. Lance’s parents and nursemaids worried enough for him and five other people. Lance figured he did not need to worry. His mind wandered through old memories and noticed all the changes around him. 

 

Had it been nearly twenty years since Lance had walked in on Keith?

 

Lance never told Keith he had watched and followed the Galra on random occasions. Keith would have called him creepy or a stalker. Lance was not creepy and he was not a stalker. The Galra man had fascinated and infuriated Lance from day one. The Galra had been a mystery to most Alteans. Then Lance found himself with a Galra bodyguard. Curiosity had won out over anger. He had been so upset standing there being talked about and being appointed another bodyguard. The years which had passed from that day to this one were filled with a mix of loss and happiness. Lance rolled the small gem on his necklace between his fingers. 

 

When did it happen? When did Lance look at Keith and fall in love? When did Keith stop looking at Lance as a burden? That day Keith looked at him, through him. 

 

Shit. Keith was holding Lance close after an assassination attempt during an off-world meeting. Then there was the next time and next time and Keith had been there next to him. Those Galra eyes pierced through Lance after each attempt. 

 

Lance watched Keith duck beneath a veil of flowers blocking off the hot spring from outside eyes. 

 

_ Well that won’t do _ , a flashback - younger Lance’s voice bubbled out of Lance’s memories. Older Lance quietly chuckled to himself as he stood up and stretched.

 

Despite the years passing he was able to swing and climb down from the beams without incident. He ignored the small click in his right shoulder as he tucked and rolled to the floor and stood with arms up. 

 

That day he ran to the nearest dressing room and stripped down in a rush. Love was for the young.  More recent but still comical memories rushed back to him. 

 

“Ok.” Lance said to himself.  “Maybe love is not only for the young.”

 

Lance took his time walking to the side room and changing his clothes. No rushing today. Let Keith wait. Perhaps he was having the same fun going through memories. 

 

He took off his shirt and pants. He had come barefoot as it was easier to walk around unheard. Lance’s hand rested on the scar covering his right shoulder. The scar started there. It was deep and the wound had nearly killed him. Lance had no fear of death. Years of war and loss made living a far harder fate than death. It was white with age and from his shoulder, it slashed to the middle of his chest but even in the healing chambers, the scar wouldn’t fade. He hated it. The hate stemmed from the way the scar made Keith react. Coran had thought Lance hated it because of his vanity. Coran just didn’t understand. He could care less how the scar made him look. It was the expression on Keith’s face anytime the Galra focused on the old wound.

 

A man Lance had once thought fearless and unshakable. Lance found out how wrong he had been about Keith’s lack of fear that day. He physically shook himself out of the darkness and slapped his hands to his cheeks. Lance was developing a bad habit as of late despite being in a time of peace of focusing on the war long behind them. 

 

“No reason to mope today.” He told himself and picked up the jewelry he had packed. 

 

“Ah. Damn.” He stopped at putting an earring in when his white hair got in the way. He had gone through a varied number of hair lengths over the years and now he was letting it grow back out. 

 

“There.” He put the earring down and pulled his hair back in a ponytail. 

 

Lance put the earrings in first then slipped his crown on second the rings and armband were the last accessories to be placed. He hummed as he wrapped the robe around his naked body. He felt handsome and desirable.

 

_ Go get him!  _ Younger Lance laughed in the back of Lance’s mind. 

 

“I got him.” He looked at the nearly faded scar on his palm as he out of the small room and towards the veil of flowers.  He pushed aside the curtain and he saw Keith across from him sitting in the water. Lance cleared his throat and stood there with a hand on his hip. 

 

Damn his man was hot. Time had been kind to Keith. His hair long enough that a braid reached the top of the water. Keith was bigger, broader, his chest double in size with muscle. Lance knew intimately how much Keith could carry and hold with those biceps and wide shoulders.

 

“What, uh,” Keith’s eyes widened as Lance opened his robe and stepped into the water. “Are you doing here?”

 

He let the robe fall as he stepped closer to Keith. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. This was deliciously ridiculous. Keith looked flummoxed instead of pissed as he had been years ago. 

 

“I was wondering where my bodyguard had run off too,” Lance responded as he enjoyed the way Keith’s eyes roamed over his naked body. Lance knew he looked good and he felt even better.

 

“I-” Keith’s eyes kept moving over Lance’s body. “I, um, I know.”

 

“Have you really forgotten what you said that day?” Lance was still smiling and almost close enough to touch Keith. “Need a reminder.”

 

“No, no it’s just that you’re old.” Keith shook his head and quickly followed with, “Older.”

 

Lance stopped and put his hands on his hips. “Old.”

 

“Now wait I said-” Keith sat forward with arms out. A hopeless attempt to push back Lance’s impending rant.

 

Lance held up a finger. “You said old first. Old. Does this look old?”

  
Lance motioned to his body and glared at his husband.

 

“Oh Quiznack.” Keith put a hand on his face hand sank into the water. 

 

“We’re not going back on script until you answer me.” Lance crossed his arms. “Every time we try and do something romantic Keith you muck it up.”   
  
“Not every time!” Keith dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes towards Lance.

 

Lance let out a mirthless laugh. “What about that time when I tried to make you dinner?”

 

The Galra’s jaw dropped. “That was years ago and it wasn’t my fault!”

 

Lance shook his head. “You nearly burned down my entire room!”

 

“You were the one trying to start something at the dinner table” Keith motioned to his right. “I didn’t see the candles ok? Why did we need candles anyway?”

 

Lance raised clenched fist with the urge to beat Keith increasing. “Candles are romantic!” 

 

“I apologized and you threw a plate at my head!” Keith rolled his eyes. “Before Hunk buried us both inflame stopping foam!”

 

“You just don’t get it!” Lance screamed in exasperation. This had been Keith’s idea and he still found a way to infuriate him and ruin everything.

 

He slapped his hand against the water sending it flying into Keith’s direction. He hadn’t meant to create such a large cascade of water to hit his husband, but as Keith sat there looking shocked Lance splashed the water again. Hair dripping and a growl coming from Keith’s purple chest with ears laid flat - Lance knew the look Keith was giving him. Lance would not retreat. Others may fear Keith’s golden glare, but not Lance. His husband did not scare him.

 

Lance turned his face as the first splash was landed. He splashed back with equal intensity. Keith lunged forward to grab Lance but Lance ducked down and slid away. Before Keith could turn Lance pushed him down into the spring.

 

“Old.” He sniffed and brushed a wet bang from his vision while Keith stood up coughing and sputtering. 

 

“Lance.” The Galra growled.    
  
“Hm.” Lance shrugged a shoulder and turned to leave the water. 

 

“Wait.” Keith grabbed Lance in a hug from behind. “I’m sorry.”

 

Lance let out a huff of air and waited to hear the excuse Keith came up with to counter his dumb words. He noticed how warm Keith’s body felt against his skin. How he sunk into the embrace even though he was pissed.

 

“I saw you and I had a million thoughts. Yeah, we’re older, but we’re here. Alive. You look so different but still the Prince who attempted to seduce me during me break.” Keith hugged Lance tight as his words became muffled. Keith kissed the side of Lance’s head.

 

“I don’t look that different.” Lance nudged Keith’s ribs with his elbows. Lance hadn’t filled out like Keith. Alteans and Galra developed very differently as they aged. He would admit he had gained muscle in his arms and his abs were amazing even in his mature age.

 

“You look even better.” He turned Lance around. “You’re strong. Stronger than you were back then. You’ve done so much for everyone and you still want to be with me. Thank you for trying to make our anniversary special. But, you know, I love this Lance here so much more than I loved that Lance back then.”

 

“At least that sounds romantic.” He poked Keith in the chest tracing a deep line towards Keith’s collar bone. Lance was not the only one who had scars from the war. Keith had plenty of his own etched over his body. Lance knew the story of each and every one.

 

“Next anniversary I’ll do my best not to screw up the romance.” Keith smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

 

“Why aren’t you running away from me screaming? Isn’t that what happened?” Lance grinned and rose up on his toe to meet Keith for the kiss.

 

Keith’s golden eyes flashed in the low lighting. “Maybe I want you to catch me this time.”

 

_ Quiznack _ . 

 

All Lance’s anger melted out of him as Keith kissed him. He’d never tell Keith he was right. They were older, and they weren’t the same teenagers who came here years ago. Their love was stronger, their bond deeper, but they were still the same idiots deep down.

 

Keith would always be Keith. Lance figured he would always be Lance. Together they were a team. A great team.

 

“Plan was to go back to the room and do this there.” Lance licked at the tendon between Keith’s shoulder and neck.

 

“Shit hasn’t gone to plan in decades. We’ve done well being flexible.” He said as he squeezed Lance’s ass.

 

“You mean I’m flexible.” Lance wrapped his legs around Keith.

 

He kissed his husband’s lips, jaw, and tickled the back of the furred ears. Lance reached between them and stroked Keith’s thick member. He blew into the furred shell of Keith’s ear making the Galra man shudder. If only he had known all of Keith’s weaknesses back then the day would have probably ended very differently.

 

“You know we could still get caught.” Lance warned Keith. He did not care in the slightest but Lance knew that had been a worry for Keith throughout the years.

 

“I’m not stopping. If someone walks in they can leave or watch.” His hand grabbed Lance’s ponytail then pulled back and used his sharp teeth on Lance’s neck.

 

“Yay.” Lance grinned ear to ear. “I love you.”

 

\------Smut below----

  
  


Lance pushed himself over the lip of the hot spring and leaned back into Keith’s robe. “We still have the problem getting around all this amazing warm water but no lube in sight.” 

 

“Not a problem.” Keith said. Keith’s hand slipped into one or the robe pockets. “I’m used to your unpredictable ways.”

 

“Me? No I’m not unpredictable.” Lance folded on arm behind his head. “You’re the one that rushes into everything.”

 

“I generally have a plan.” Keith took hold of Lance’s long member. 

 

“Uh huh.” Lance arched his body up into Keith’s touch. 

 

All these years Keith knew Lance’s body. Stamina could change with age but a seasoned lover that knew how to play your body like a fine instrument was invaluable. Lance felt the small brush of nails against the underside of his shaft. He pulled at the edge of Keith’s ear. Keith’s breath was warm against his neck. Lance could feel the pointed teeth nibble along his collarbone. He tugged on Keith’s hair and pulled his husband up for a kiss.

 

Tongues battled for a brief moment before Lance submitted. Lance scratched down Keith’s sides while they kissed. Keith made arousing growling noises with each drag of nails against firm muscle.

 

“Love.” Keith moaned. “I don’t want to piss you off but you’re back will kill you if you don’t flip over.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Lance felt the stone beneath his hand. “Alright move a bit.”

 

Keith rolled to the side and Lance readjusted is body. He slipped this legs back into the water and bent over the lip of the spring. He grabbed Keith’s robe and laid his chest on top of it. Lance looked over his shoulder and grinned.

 

“Better?” He asked.

 

“Perfect.” Keith grabbed Lance’s waist. He rocked his hips forward so his shaft rubbed against Lance’s ass. 

 

“You going to tease me to death?” Lance pushed his hips back.

 

“No death.” Keith reached for the lube and coated two fingers. “We have survived this long. I’m hoping to keep you around for another hundred years if not longer.”

 

“Aw, Keith I- oh god.” Lance stopped talking as Keith’s fingers began to prepare his body. Thick calloused fingers slick with lube and pressing deeper into Lance. 

 

Even though Keith was a hot head Lance found out he would take his time ensuring Lance was comfortable and prepared. Lance rested his head on his crossed arms. Keith’s fingers moving in and out of his opening. Keith kissed down Lance’s spine. Keith rubbed Lance’s skin in gentle circles. Keith’s fingers reaching deep enough inside Lance’s body that Lance was a panting needy mess.

 

“I’m ready damnit.” Lance moans filled the room. Lance wanted Keith to fill him, now. 

 

“Alright love.” Keith voice sounded strained. 

 

His fingers were removed and Lance could feel the broad head of Keith’s lubed shaft pressing against the tight ring of muscle. Lance let out a breath as Keith pushed forward. The stretch, warmth, the small bite of initial pain fading as Keith continue pushing inside him.

 

“Alright?” Keith asked in that same strained voice.

 

“Heavens yes.” Lance said as he pressed his hips back. “More love.”

 

Keith’s strong hand wrapped around Lance’s member and the other was on Lance’s hip. A slow drag out of Lance’s body then a firm push into Lance’s body. This was the pattern Lance loved. The sensation of Keith’s shaft pulling out before Keith pushed in with a hard deep thrust. Keith’s hand twisting and stroking Lance’s member with each thrust. 

 

The thrusts became harder. The drags back shorter. He pushed against the floor to press back into Keith’s movements.    
  
“Keith.” Lance whimpered.

 

Keith began to suck and bite at the skin on the back of Lance’s shoulder. Galra teeth were sharp. Lance had no doubt he would have a large bruised love mark there tomorrow. Lance let his head fall down between his arms and saw the hand working his member. The sound of the room filled with slaps of flesh against flesh and moans which grew louder and louder. 

 

Lance’s head tipped back as the curl of warmth and pleasure began in his loins and began to unfurl in his lower belly. Keith’s member battering that spot of pleasure inside his body.

 

“Keith.” Lance begged. 

 

Keith answered with a deeper thrust and a growl of understanding. The hand on Lance’s hip gripping tighter. Keith began to move faster, harder, deeper in every way. Lance began babbling a long line of nonsense as his body became a unhinged, sex thirsty vessel. His hearing began to fill with static and his eyes blur.    
  
Lance screamed loud enough the entire wing of the palace could hear him. The orgasmic fire burning through his senses. His seed spilled over Keith’s hand and the stone under him. He was certain his bones had melted out of his body. 

 

He drifted into full awareness with firm, purple arms wrapped around him. A familiar wetness dripping out of him and down his skin. 

 

“We can do that again once we get back to the room right?” Lance did his best impression of a purr as he felt Keith’s heartbeat against his back.

 

“You’re insane.” Keith put a kiss to Lance’s back. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too. I’m taking that as a yes.” Lance smiled. This anniversary was turning out to be amazing.

 

“Happy anniversary.” Keith kissed his cheek. “Promise me many more.”

 

“I promise you forever. This life, and the next.” Lance turned around and wrapped his arms around Keith. “Now a proper kiss.”

 

“Yes your highness.” Keith mumbled. He picked up Lance in his arms, he placed a towel across Lance’s hips and kissed him the entire way back to their room. 

 


End file.
